Unsent Emails
by BleedingFlames
Summary: A compilation of e-mails that Ian Kabra wrote to Amy but for some mysterious reason, never sent it. Read and Review!
1. I'm Sorry

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: I'm Sorry**

Amy,

I knew what I did in Korea was wrong and I hope that you could forgive me. I didn't know what I was thinking and it broke my heart when I saw your face. I know that you're wondering about the kiss, if it's a real kiss or a fake kiss. Well Amy, it was real.

When I first saw you in Grace's funeral, you were unimportant to me. You could be easily disposed. But during the hunt, you seemed to grow. You became smarter, braver and yes, prettier. No, calling you pretty would be an insult. Amy, you are beautiful...Stunning, in fact.

I am so sorry but those are the instructions Father gave me. I knew the consequences, if I let you go...you could be in grave danger from the Lucians and I could not stop it. You and your brother may be killed if I didn't lock you up in that cave in Korea.

So I did what I had to do, I locked you up. I knew that you were brilliant and that you would find a way out of it. But in case not, I called the Korean police and Natalie and I made our getaway with the clue.

I knew that Lake Tash did not exist, I wanted to give you a head start. Sort of a conscience of my part.

What I did wasn't the perfect solution, but it was the best.

Amy, I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry.

I love you

Love,

Ian


	2. How's Egypt

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: How's Egypt**

Dear Amy,

I desperately need someone to talk to and since I'm not going to send these e-mails to you, maybe I could talk to you.

To start, how are you doing in Egypt? Last I heard, Irina Spasky was there. You better watch out for her, love. You know she can bite. Ah well, she's a Lucian after all. I can't even believe we're of the same branch with that old woman.

Did you find a clue, yet? Love, Egypt is full of secrets. But if you look closely, you'll see that the truth is right in plain sight. Oh, you also need to be careful of some people there. Madrigals are everywhere so watch out.

My shoulders still hurt and my face is numb. My lips are bloody and I have bruises everywhere. Why? When Father heard that Natalie and I were outsmarted by quote, "Cahill brats" unquote, he turned his fury upon us. Of course, I told Father to put the blame on myself and spare Natalie. She got away easy, thank god. I can't stand to see my sister hurt. An unexpected human side of me, huh?

Back to Father, he slammed me against a wall and pointed a dagger at my throat. He then proceeded to punch me and kick at me and beat me up. I vomited blood earlier, but nobody will help me. Natalie's too afraid. Can't say I blame her. Father's wrath is unimaginable.

You're very lucky, Amy. You know that? It's better to have loving parents for seven years than have abusive parents for the rest of the lifetime.

Amy, I wish I were with you right now. I don't know how I would manage if you got hurt on this hunt. Do something for me Amy, will you? If you can even take favors from a jerk like me. Look after yourself. Because I would truly die if you got hurt.

You are my life now, Amy Cahill. Don't forget that.

I love you.

Love,

Ian


	3. Egypt Scum

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: Egypt Scum**

Lovely Amy,

I heard you were tricked by an Egyptian scum while there in Egypt. My sincere apologies. If you weren't so gullible, you might have avoided such confrontations such as these.

I'm sorry, that was a bit uncalled for. Here I am insulting you when all I want to do is for you to accept my apologies. I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't have said that.

Amy, when can we finally meet? When can I finally hold your hand and see your eyes? Wait, when can I even send you these emails? I know that I am an idiot for writing these emails when I won't even send it to you. But I like to pretend that you can reply and even read these emails.

I know...I'm the gullible one.

I love you.

Love,

Ian


	4. Welcome to Russia

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: Welcome to Russia**

****Amy,

How's Russia? Russia has many secrets, but I'm sure you will figure that out. You're brilliant after all. But beware Amy, you can't trust everyone you meet in there. Russia is full of criminals...maybe as ruthless as the Lucians. Pretty hard to believe, isn't it?

I offer my humble apologies for that ruckus I caused you in the airport. I shouldn't have tracked you and held your hand like that. Good kick, by the way. It's still hurting. I wonder if it's as painful as the hurt I've caused you back in Korea.

I know someone is helping you. A Lucian probably. Do not follow his/her instructions. It might cause you problems.

I'll start by following the Holts instead of you. I can't bear to see your face as they look at me. So much pain and sadness, even fear. I've instructed Irina to get you out of Russia. Though not harm or kill you...just get you out there safely for Russia is a very terrible place to be in when you're a Cahill. So many people who want you dead.

And so I'm trying to watch out for you. Clearing future enemies you might encounter.

Consider it as a gesture for us friends.

I love you.

Love,

Ian


	5. Tracking the Holts

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: Tracking the Holts**

****Dear Amy,

Tracking the Holts is the hardest thing I have ever done. Not that they're hard to find but because I can't help feeling angry at that Hamilton Holt. It could have been me you're emailing or calling or even texting. I wouldn't mind following your orders...in fact, I would have loved it.

And I can't get this feeling of envy whenever I look at Hamilton talking on a phone. I keep imagining that it's you. And when he's laughing and all that...I wonder what you could have said to make him smile like that.

Amy...when can we ever be friends?

I love you.

Love,

Ian


	6. Winter Ball

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: Winter Ball**

****Lovely Amy,

My parents are having a Winter Ball to see us off. It's tomorrow night and I wish you could come, but you can't. You'll never get out of that ball alive and not just because of my parents. The ball is for Lucians only. Rather ironic isn't it?

But why am I telling you this? Why should you be interested in my affairs? After all, you always said that I was the new definition of jerk. Well Amy, you are the new definition of difficult. Can't you just get over my one tiny mistake and forgive me? Or are you playing hard to get? Natalie was the one who suggested that, by the way.

So Amy, do you have any plans to forgive me? Or are you going to break my heart forever?

Dear, please do forgive me. Without you, I would cease to exist.

I love you.

Love,

Ian

* * *

**So I know some of you have said that Ian's OOC in here but I have an explanation. See, this story was supposed to be entitled 'The Hidden Side'. I should have explained it before that this is Ian's hidden side. All mushy and cheesy and sappy and all that kind of stuff. **

**So please tell me if you like it or not and I like your suggestions that Ian accidentally sends them. Maybe I can do that but with Natalie instead. **

**Well, review! **

**P.S. God, I would so love a guy if he sends emails to me like this. Haha, wouldn't you? Lolx  
**


	7. Sent Emails

Elizabeth Natalie Kabra was bored. It was a very rainy day and she had nothing to do. It was too wet to go shopping and she had already watched at least a thousand movies today. 17 Again, My Fair Lady, 13 going on 30, The Princess Diaries...and so on.

Natalie surveyed the walls of her room sighing. She heard the front door open and slam shut. It was probably Ian going with Father to the Lucian headquarters located in the underground of Buckingham Palace. Ian needed to know more about the Lucian heritage seeing as he was the only heir.

It wasn't fair, in Natalie's point of view. She was smarter, hotter, and more ruthless than Ian. She knew how to keep Lucians in line. He didn't.

Natalie got out her laptop and began surfing the web. She visited the Hermes Birkin website first, checking if they had any new bags worth buying. She didn't shop online, it was too vulgar. Nor did she shop from a catalog too. She loathed e-bay. Who would want to buy second hand stuff that were probably used by people with germs or worse, diseases.

Seeing nothing in the Birkin website, she went over to Prada then Chanel then Gucci. She saved Stella Mcartney for last but didn't see anything she liked. Putting her head in her hands, she typed in the link for the Apple Store. Natalie had broken her old IPod. She needed a new one.

After seeing an IPod nano that she liked, and listing it down, she clicked over to her e-mail. There were two e-mails from her cousins Alana Flores and Chrissy Collins who were in the Philippines, trying to destroy the Janus stronghold there. The Januses were very strong in Italy and in the East Asian countries, especially Philippines and Malaysia.

She replied back and signed out. Natalie brightened up, she thought of something to do! She was going to try hacking Ian's e-mail!

It was too easy...another piece of evidence that Ian had no brilliance or wit for the next Lucian leader. His username was lame, LucianHeir87 and his password was stupid, homingpoodlesattackedme. Natalie smiled to herself, Ian was no match for her.

He had a message from Alana Flores asking him if he would like another weapon for his birthday. Other than that, his inbox was empty and so were his sent messages.

"Why are there so many messages in his draft folder? What is wrong with him? Why bother writing an e-mail and not sending them?" Natalie wondered out loud. Ian was undeniably stupid, naive, ignorant and dumb. There was no doubt about it.

Natalie clicked over to the saved messages and read each one. "Eww, this is so cheesy and sappy...No wonder Amy didn't like him" she said while wrinkling her nose. Her brilliant idea wasn't so brilliant after all. There was nothing to see in Ian's e-mail except for some cheesy messages. This was a waste of an afternoon and Natalie didn't believe in wasting time.

She smiled deviously again. "Let's try sending a few of them" she said slowly "Ian won't notice" She checked each of the unsent messages and sent them to Amy. "There" Natalie said content with her own ruthlessness. "Let's see Ian do something about that"


	8. Please Do Not Read Those Emails

**Hi guys! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed but I have a favor to ask. My cousin Allie is writing a novel called "The Mafia's Secret" and she's writing it in her blog under the name 'Jane Doe'. Please read it and review. Go to this link:_ .com/ _Prologue and Chapter one is up! Thanks and Love ya all! **

**

* * *

**

**To: amy_bookworm**

**Fr: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: Do not Read the E-MAILS!**

Amy,

This e-mail is completely urgent and you must read this before you open all the other e-mails in your inbox that are from me. Please do not read those. It was supposed to be completely private and for my eyes only. But my sister sent those to you on purpose, probably to humiliate and embarrass you. Please do not read those!

Amy I am begging you. Please do not read those e-mails! I was very stupid to write that! DO NOT READ THOSE!


	9. Jerk

**Fr: amy_bookworm**

**To: LucianHeir87**

**Subject: Jerk**

Jerk,

I read all your stupid emails. They're so dumb they might have been written by my brother. I know your dumb plan, Ian. You would send me those emails and you thought that I would swoon and forgive you and your sister. Then you'll use me to get ahead in the race.

Well boo-hoo Ian. Your tricks won't convince me anymore. Why don't you just disappear off the face of the world? No one would miss you. In fact, I'd throw a party if you did.

What a pathetic plan. I expected something much more from a Kabra.

But then again, who's winning in the race?

* * *

**Thanks to music4evah for giving me an idea. I didn't use your exact idea, so sorry. Um, what do you think about this? **


End file.
